Of Trials and Gods
by AoiTsukihime
Summary: High above earth lies the world of Sky. Candidates compete in Trials to reign Sky as gods or goddesses. While on their Trials, a new set of candidates get pulled into a conspiracy. AU. Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Kotori leaned forward until she was on the edge of her seat. For the past hour she had been listening to her mentor describe the process she was going to follow in less than a day. Mentally giggling at her luck and intellect, she hastily scrawled out the last bit of information she would need from the chalkboard. As the words flowed from her pen she thought back on the last legs of her journey. Ever since she Formed she made sure to fight her way to the top to become the Winter Goddess candidate. Through rigorous studying and difficult training she had managed to stay at the top of the class and to be the last remaining student. The next day would be her final set of trials before she took the position of Winter Goddess from its current holder, Makoto Sawari, provided she survived. The thought thrilled Kotori as she unconsciously grinned.

A sigh emitted from her mentor, Roko. The male knight knew she was once again thinking of an easy victory for the Trials. He couldn't help but examine her profile as she daydreamed.

The girl, Kotori Miyaki, had Formed later than the rest of her classmates and quickly recalled when the girl was placed into the classroom for the Winter Education. The High Council had hoped she would drop out quickly and take a common job, but the child was persistent. She had lasted through the nineteen seasons of Education, to much of their surprise, making her the last of the class and the Winter Goddess candidate. There was one thing Roko couldn't handle about his student however. "Kotori! Are you even paying attention anymore?" He yelled at her, not surprised. Kotori jumped up and straightened herself in her seat as she nodded. "Listen, you're going to need to be at your best tomorrow. You can't act like a hyper schoolgirl during your missions, got it?"

Slumping her shoulders slightly, Kotori replied, "But Roko, I understand. This is the last trial to test and see if I can take over Miss Makoto's position." Roko stiffened at Kotori's informal use of the Goddess' name. She had grown to be unafraid of the Goddess of Winter. Perhaps it was she herself was so close to the position, Roko thought as Kotori went on about how prepared she was.

"You think I can't do it, huh?" Kotori asked, poking her mentor. The intrusion of private space disturbed Roko as he tried to ignore her. "You really think I can't. Don't you?" She repeated.

Roko found it tempting to knock his student unconscious but knew better than to do so. "I assure you. What you do, will be of your own accord of whether you pass or not. Just remember the consequences." He replied, gritting his teeth. Kotori stopped poking her mentor and headed to the door. "Don't go dying horribly. I've trained you as far as I can push you. Now you have to get yourself through the rest of it all." Roko watched as the girl grinned and walked out. Sitting back at his desk he sighed, mentally preparing himself for tomorrow.

As Kotori skipped through the hallways of Sky she received many congratulations. All were for being a candidate in the upcoming Trials, yet she could feel their solemn looks as she left their presence. These were the people she would prove wrong, by overcoming the Trials' missions. Yet their looks had taken its toll on her over the past few seasons of her life span. It was true she had a high possibility of dying by rising to the Trials call and that fact, had eventually worried her over time.

The Trials were composed of three simple missions over the span of a season. Missions took place on Earth, providing the candidates with basic necessities for life in the chosen town. Candidates weren't limited to the seasonal God or Goddess position, as after nineteen years of training candidates were allowed to select any position they wanted. Difficulty of the missions depended on the rank of position being sought after. The higher the rank the more difficult the missions. There were also various obstacles in the candidates way chosen by the General and the Knights of the Trials' season.

For Kotori, she had chosen to go for the highest position possible, Goddess. Should she fail the Trials it meant certain death. Combing her fingers through her long dark blue hair, allowing the stress to release from her mind. She stared at the few strands of hair she had accidentally pulled out. They dimly glowed and dissolved as her Winter Magic slowly released itself into the rest of Sky. That's what she'd become, Sky, a part of the world around her she mused. Despite her carefree attitude to Roko she knew she'd have to work hard to survive in the coming season.

Speaking of Roko she had forgotten to say bye, she remembered as she walked into her apartment in Outer Sky. "I'll see him tomorrow I think. I can say my farewell then." Kotori said to herself as she headed to the refrigerator. She needed some food to get her mind off tomorrow before she went to bed. "I'll be okay. I'll be okay." Kotori chanted as she set down some ramen noodles.

* * *

Okay, so I know it doesn't seem like a fanfiction at first but it is. I don't own Beyblade or to be more specific I don't own Kai, Rei, and Max. Takao Aoki does.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... I'm back. The first chapter I know was thrown out there like 'Here. Read.' But no, I'm happy to see that people did read my story. A little annoyed with no reviews but I shouldn't be asking for them since the first chapter really didn't have any Beyblade characters in it. Eh heh... I'm hoping everyone who read the first chapter liked it. The second chapter brings in most of the main cast of characters so I hope this one's just as good!

I don't own Kai, Rei or Max. They belong to Takao Aoki, creator of Beyblade.

* * *

Ch.2

There was an uneasy silence in the hallway to the Earth portal as four men walked past the onlookers. Behind them stood three Autumn Knights clad in golden yellows and orange-reds. Today was the day where everyone in Sky could feel the pressure of the Trials. The group arrived at the Earth portal to see the Generals from each of the seasons in front of the portal. Stopping in front of their superiors the men bowed, receiving a nod from each of the General Knights. "You four are here today to undertake the Trials for Knighthood. You will each have three missions to complete within the season of Autumn. Fail and face certain death. The challenges that await you on your Trial are completely up to the Autumn General and Knights. Autumn Goddess, Shiori Manaki, will supervise." The man decorated in red armor announced. He was Baroque, the Summer General. It was custom for the previous season to announce the duties of the Trials to both the Knights and candidates. "When your name is read please step forward. Max Mizuhara of Spring. Kai Hiwatari of Summer. Rei Kon of Autumn. Itsume of Omega." There were a few glances tossed towards the last candidate. Omega was the underworld for Earth, it's primary representation in Sky was among the High Council. Lately, Sky's inhabitants heard of it's people attempting to reform their government with little luck. "You will depart to Earth in an hour. You may be at ease."

The four men bowed again to their superiors, each wondering why Winter was not represented in the Trials. Roko watched as puzzled looks passed to him from the current candidates. "Do you have any questions?" He asked as he walked towards the men.

Max raised his head, meeting Roko with bright blue eyes. "Sir. Where is the Winter candidate?" He asked innocently, immediately the others looked at him, then to Roko. The blonde man recalled the gossip he had heard about the Winter candidate's Education. Much of it describing how she had seduced the General to letting her pass each year. Of the truth, he had simply gathered that the candidate was female and she was both liked and disliked among Sky.

Roko wanted to groan. He wanted to be able to go mad when he needed to. Now being one of those particular times. The question regarding his candidate wasn't surprising, in fact he really should have expected it as she had been late for her appointment. "Miss Miyaki is currently in a meeting with Winter Goddess Makoto. She will be arriving shortly." I hope, Roko mentally added at the end of his explanation.

Kotori, was in fact, being lectured by Makoto for being late to their meeting. In fact, it seemed every time she slumped her shoulders Makoto would send an icy glare towards her to correct her posture. Why, wondered Kotori, why was she to be punished like a criminal?

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Makoto asked as Kotori shifted in her seat. The candidate jumped in alarm before settling herself in a new position. The question sparked Kotori's memory of Roko asking the same question just the day before. "I honestly don't understand how Roko managed to teach you." A sigh came from Makoto.

It was true, she had been a difficult but eager student for the General. Whenever she could she was asking to spar with him, hunting him relentlessly every time a test was announced. Even after she had declared she would be going after the Goddess position, she kept asking him. "Goddess Makoto, I do listen to what Roko has to tell me. I respect him very much ma'am. He's also a very dear friend to me." Kotori admitted to the Goddess. Roko was like family to her. She could go as far as thinking of him as brother to her, but she knew she could never tell anyone that.

Makoto studied the girl before her once again. She had met many candidates wanting her position before, all of them appearing with an icy demeanor as if it was a requirement. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the girl's genuine cheerfulness. "I see. Well, I have kept you long enough. I'm sure the others have been waiting long enough." She said getting up from her chair. "I'm afraid I've left you with only a half an hour before you leave. You don't mind, do you?"

Kotori glanced at the clock, shaking her head. "No, not at all." There was a silent compromise between the women as Kotori headed towards the door. "I'll be back, Makoto." Her statement hung between them before Makoto shooed her out the door.

"Be gone child. You're a hundred seasons too young to address me as such. Hurry now." With that, Kotori hurried out of the meeting room towards the Earth portal.

The men stared at the five glass cases before them. Each case was tinted slightly to match their seasons with a deep purple to match Omega. Occasionally the constant pacing of Roko caused them to glance up. "Roko, how long did Goddess Makoto say she would take to talk to your candidate?" The Autumn General, Relan, asked as he watched his comrade come to a stop. Roko had insisted on staying behind until Kotori arrived, with the General of Spring returning to work.

"She said it'd be a short while. It's been forty minutes now." Roko grumbled. The door burst open to reveal a rather chipper Kotori. All the men glanced at the girl as she walked towards the Generals. Her cheerful mood cut through the sour atmosphere as she made her way to Roko. "Just where have you been?" Roko asked before Kotori could even wave to him.

Crossing her arms defensively, Kotori turned and sauntered over to the wall the other men placed themselves. "Goddess Makoto told you she was going to talk to me. You knew that." She said sticking her tongue out at Roko. A muffled laugh came from beside her. She turned to the blonde, her hand already outstretched. "Hi! I'm Kotori Miyaki! What's your name?" She could hear Roko groan from behind her.

Taking her hand, Max shook it with equal enthusiasm. "My name's Max Mizuhara. I'll be working on becoming a Spring Knight!" They both heard a cough. It was Relan and beside him stood an annoyed Roko. There was a pause as Roko appeared to want to speak.

Instead, it was Relan who spoke up, "Miss Miyaki, perhaps you should introduce yourself to everyone."

Both of the cheerful candidates could tell it was not a suggestion. Kotori gave a slight nod and faced the other men. "Hello. My name is Kotori Miyaki. I will be taking the Trials to become the next Winter Goddess." She said, her voice missing the extremely gleeful tone she had while talking to Max but retained it's smile. There was no surprise from any of the men as she announced her position. They had been waiting for this woman to come. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." There was a few seconds silence as Kotori's introduction sank into the other three men. Two bewildered looks shot towards the Generals.

Rei was the first to step forward. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Rei Kon, Autumn Knight candidate." Kotori happily shook hands with the golden-eyed man, not noticing the other two head towards the Generals. They turned to Max, who smiled politely and shook her hand again.

"So what took you so long to get here?" Max asked as the trio made their way back to the wall. Kotori glanced at him, confused. "Well, you said that Goddess Sawari need to talk to you. Did you do something bad?" He said, hoping he hadn't come off as too curious. Another cough interrupted the conversation. They all turned to face Roko who had brought over the other two begrudging men.

Both had on similar expressions of annoyance when Roko moved to the side of them. "Kotori, this is Kai Hiwatari of Summer and Itsume of Omega. All of you will be leaving in ten minutes." He quickly announced, resuming his position with the other Generals before Kotori could get his attention.

Kotori couldn't help but notice Roko's sudden distance with her. Had she done something wrong? Was it because she was late today? "Kotori?" Rei's light touch on her shoulder abruptly ended the girl's questions. "Are you okay? You looked like you were going to say something but stopped." Kotori dully nodded her head.

There was a grunt from Kai. Everyone turned but he didn't speak. Instead he settled himself against the wall. "I wanted to say that I think this guy is an extremely annoying prick who doesn't even have the balls to introduce himself." Kotori fumed as she strode up to Kai and jabbed at him. Max quickly dragged her back to the group before she could say anymore.

Being the pacifist he was, Max kept his hand covering Kotori's mouth before she

could do some more damage. "Sorry about that Kai. Don't mind her too much." He called over to the Summer candidate. Turning back towards Kotori he whispered, "Are you insane? That guy could level a whole town with the power he has! You shouldn't feel the need to be rude to someone who's being rude to you." Kotori couldn't help but feel like she was once again in the classroom being lectured by Roko.

Fidgeting slightly, Kotori knew she still had a ways to go by means of socializing with people. "I'm sorry Max. Thank you for the advice but it just annoys me when people can't even be polite." Kotori replied, taking a glance at Kai. "Besides, Roko wouldn't want me getting into fights." She concurred. Max and Rei nodded. Facing Itsume, who appeared rather perturbed by the group's action, she held out her hand with a smile. "Hi Itsume, it's nice to meet you."

Chuckling to himself Itsume took her hand. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Kotori. Seeing as you don't like others not being able to introduce themselves let me do so. I am Itsume of Omega." He replied giving her a grin. Kotori could feel her face flushed at how her words had also indirectly been aimed at Itsume. "Don't worry. I can understand the sentiment."

A sudden rumbling caused the candidates to look around in alarm. "Do not worry. Sky is merely powering up the portals for you children." A light feminine voice called to everyone. Kotori couldn't help but let out a gasp as both Rei and herself bowed to the lady. It took the others a moment to recognize her as the Autumn Goddess, Shiori Manaki, before they themselves bowed.

Shiori's laughter was like wind chimes as she watched the candidates lower themselves before her. "Please, rise. There is no need with formalities as you are all to be at the Knight's level here. One of you, needing to be more than that." Her glance caused Kotori to shuffle nervously. "It seems you'll be leaving shortly." Shiori mused as she walked towards the Generals.

The five watched as Shiori began talking to the four Generals, occasionally pointing at the candidates. "I think they're making final plans to send us off.." Rei muttered as another tremor occurred.

"No… They look almost worried." Itsume replied quietly as they watched Shiori and the Generals look around, clearly puzzled by the second quake.

There was a slight hesitation in their movements as everything was checked over a last time. Finally, Relan beckoned the candidates over to the glass portals. "It is time candidates." He said as they each placed themselves before their given portal. "When the Trials end, you will all be immediately transported back to this chamber. Should you fail on the Trials… Well, let's hope you don't. Everything will be waiting for you when you arrive on Earth. Good luck to all of you."

As soon as he finished speaking the glass around the portals vanished. Itsume promptly moved into the Omega portal when he received a nod from Relan. The other men turned towards the Generals and bowed before stepping into their own portal. Kotori was left looking at Roko, who gave her an annoyed look. "I'll see you later, Roko."

There was a grumbled reply until Shiori poked him in the side. "Alright. Fine. Here." Roko pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a small origami crane. "Good luck Kotori. Make sure you come back!" He said setting the crane into the palms of her hands.

She nearly knocked him backwards as she hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried. The other Generals couldn't help but smirk as the girl let go of her mentor. With a nod from Shiori, Kotori walked towards her portal.

"… such a child." She heard Kai mutter as she passed by him.

Kotori stuck her tongue out quickly at the man. "I heard that." She grumbled back at him.

Sensing their bickering, Baroque shouted to Kai. "Hiwatari, don't doubt a woman's power! They're-" He decided not to say anymore as Shiori happened to be glancing in his direction. "Right… Relan, are we ready to go?" He asked, avoiding Shiori's gaze. Relan nodded as he set his hand on the controls for the portals.

The room bussed with energy as the glass casing wrapped around the portals like flowers reversing in time. The portals grew translucent before they disappeared into the ground. A few moments passed before Shiori, the Generals and Knights filtered back into the buildings of Sky. The Trials would begin tomorrow for the candidates.

* * *

So please review! I'm really asking for some feedback please! Critical questions would be, should I put in Tyson or any of the females? I have the whole story planned out but I'm not sure whether or not I'll use all the characters. Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Unfortunately I realize that I don't put enough detail into these chapters. On my Deviantart (you can get there from my website link) I've drawn out some of the characters and have small bios on them. I think that's the reason why I slack on details.

* * *

Ch. 3

They stood there confused as the scenery unfolded before them. The sky was a brilliant orange-red from the setting sun. From the apartment complex before them an aged man came out. "I see you young ones made it through." He called out to them in a strange greeting. There was something enigmatic yet familiar about him as he approached. Their confusion must have assured the man that they had no idea of what to do next. "Come, I'll show you all your housing for the season." He said, merely smiling at them. With the familiar term they followed him into the building.

He walked into the landlord's room and came out with five keys. "Here you go boys." Shuffling through the keys he split four of them and passed them to the men. They each quietly thanked him before examining their room numbers. "And for the missus." Kotori gratefully took the key from the strange man.

"Uh… Sir. Who exactly are you?" She asked, staring from the key to the man.

The man turned around and laughed. "You kids may call me Mr. D. I will be your guardian for this season. If you have any questions, please come see me." He replied with a smile. With that he walked back into the office with a wave.

Kotori looked at the others, slightly puzzled from the meeting. "Does anyone know where we are?" She asked looking around. The trees along the street were just beginning to turn yellow or red. To her the sight was incredible. She had never seen anything like it except in textbooks. "It's amazing. You're lucky Rei! You get to see your season first!" She exclaimed turning towards him.

Rei couldn't help but laugh at her comment. It was true. They would be on Earth during his season. "Yeah. I finally get to see it." Rei softly replied.

"Hey, we should go check out our rooms first. Kai and Itsume went on ahead." Max suggested, pointing up at the apartment building. There was a small 'oh' from Kotori as they walked towards the elevator. "So what do you think our missions will be?" Max asked. Rei pressed the button for floor six then shrugged.

"I really don't know what we're supposed to be expecting on these missions. Relan was actually pretty vague about them in training. Even when I asked him what his were." There was an awkward silence that was cut by the elevator bell arriving at their floor. As they left the elevator and headed towards their rooms, they noticed Kai and Itsume outside, both reading a sheet of paper.

Noticing the others Itsume was the first to address them. "Get enough of the scenery?" He asked an amused look on his face. There were questioning glances towards the paper he had been reading moments before. "We both found them in our mailboxes. It seems we're to start tomorrow. Although, yours may have different instructions." Itsume said.

Rei's apartment was the first one the floor, right after exiting the elevator. Next to him was Itsume's. The other two walked towards the end of the hall, Max stopping at the door between Itsume and Kai, leaving Kotori the last apartment on the floor. Taking glances at each other the three opened the letters in their mailboxes. There was a collective sigh of relief.

The letters were nothing more than to tell the candidates of the start of the Trials the next day. "Well, we get the afternoon off then. So I guess it's not so bad." Kotori said. She folded up her letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. "You don't suppose they could send everything from my room?" She joked out loud as she opened her door. Letting out gasp she hurried into her apartment.

"What is it?" Max asked, hurrying over to her door.

She surprised him by throwing her arms around the refrigerator. "It looks just like home!" Kotori reveled. It didn't take Max too long to move away from the door and back to his own room.

The night air was crisp and cold, very much to Kotori's liking as she opened the balcony door. She noticed how the lights of the city looked like the starry ceilings decorated the buildings in Sky. There was shuffling to the right of her. "Oh it's you." Her tone was flat as she addressed Kai. He glanced at her before he started back inside. "Wait. I'm sorry about calling you a prick and everything. You know, before we left." She muttered walking towards his balcony. The sudden apology stopped him from walking inside.

Closing the door, Kai turned back towards the Winter candidate. "I don't care what you think of me. I just want to get through the Trials." He replied, bluntly. He leaned against the wall and turned towards her. "You should focus on your missions. Not on me."

"I'm not focusing on you!" Kotori retorted. She leaned across the short gap separating the two balconies and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier! You don't have to go and ruin it!" She exclaimed. The two candidates glared at each other, waiting for the other to falter.

Finally Kotori turned away, fed up with the equally stubborn man. Kai couldn't help but smirk over his victory as he headed inside.

Turning back towards the city that she'll be calling home for the next few months, Kotori closed her eyes. Everything just seemed to happen so fast. One moment she's learning to read and write the next she's to get through her Trials with other candidates.

Taking a moment to look back on the Summer candidate's door, she did have to admit he was rather handsome. Kotori froze at her thoughts. "I did not just think that." She said glancing back at the twinkling lights of the city.

There was nothing against love in Sky. People were allowed to get married but children or families were a different issue. All of Sky's inhabitants were Formed in hatcheries, the process of conception didn't exist.

No one knew exactly how Forming worked except inhabitants would Form as a baby during the given season. After a year the babies would be placed into the seasonal Education. Married couples could then adopt a child to have live with them or the child would live in a dormitory. By eighteen the child moves out into Sky's working class, unless chosen to be the candidate

Once again Kotori stared out into the city and sighed. Tomorrow everything would begin officially. Just like the other tests she would claim to never be ready. Pulling the crane from her pocket, she gently smoothed out the wings. "I can do this." She whispered to the paper bird. Making her way back inside she set the crane on her nightstand before curling up on the bed.

"Morning!" Kotori exclaimed cheerfully as Max opened his door. She was instantly greeted with a smile as he stepped outside. He was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with it's sleeves tied around his waist with a contrasting green shirt. On one of the sleeves there was a flash of green from his oak leaf pin.

The pins were a sign of candidacy among Sky's residents and only worn by the Gods and Goddesses, Generals and Knights. Upon entering the nineteenth year, Candidates were each given their own pin to wear.

Instantly Kotori reached down for her own pin. The snowflake stuck to her light blue skirt, unfazed by her movements. "So, I was thinking on heading down to find somewhere to eat. How about you?" She asked as Max reached into his mailbox. He pulled out a sealed pale green envelope.

"That sounds great! Why don't we ask the others to come?" Max replied as he began opening the letter. Ignoring her slight grumbling about the Summer candidate, Max moved between Itsume's and Rei's apartment doors and promptly knocked. Immediately both doors opened revealing both candidates already dressed and prepared for the day. "You guys ready for today?" He asked before either could greet him.

Rei was the first to answer, "Yeah. We all need to be ready today." Itsume simply nodded. Rei noticed Kai was missing from the group. "Should we get Kai?"

There was a nod from Max as he held up his letter. "You might want to check in your mailboxes. I'll go get Kai." He said as he hurried over to the mentioned apartment.

Kotori watched as Max somehow convinced Kai into joining the rest of them for breakfast. "Wow… That takes guts." She muttered before sending a scowl in Kai's direction. Rei passed her a questioning look. "Oh well, I mean, you guys have never met before… right?" Her voice faltered as she noticed the amused look on Rei's face.

He greeted Kai with a nod before falling to the back of the group with her. "We've trained together for the past year. Occasionally Relan would have Baroque or Elizabeth teach us." Rei explained as they entered the elevator. Kotori couldn't help but sulk at his words. She had received a several lessons from Makoto but she had never encountered any of the other candidates before the day before. "Itsume's new also. So I don't think you need to worry about feeling bad." Rei said before Kotori could respond.

Ahead of them, Max pointed out a small patio café neatly settled on a street corner. "This place looks good! What do you say?" None of the candidates protested as he lead them in.

The waitress looked as she finished cleaning off a used table. "Just sit where you'd like." She called out to them, giving a whole-hearted smile. Max quickly led the way to a large table outside. The waitress quickly followed them and set down the menus. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, clearly enthused.

After going around the table for their drink orders Kotori glanced through the menu. At first the letters seemed foreign to her, it wasn't like the writing in Sky, but soon enough the words on the menu became legible. "Wh-what the?" She gasped looking at the menu closely. The other men passed her a quick glance. "Oh, I was just noticing there are croissants on the menu." She said quickly to hide her embarrassment. It was part of Sky's magic of allowing the candidates to adapt to Earth settings. She hadn't noticed but their language had changed also.

Shortly after Kotori's outburst the waitress came back with their drinks, passing all the men coffee and setting an apple juice in front of her. "Good morning, what can I get for you today?" The female was cheerful as she took their orders before hurrying off to the kitchen.

"It's a rather nice place here on Earth." Itsume mused as watched the waitress dash away. Beneath the table Kotori kicked his shin while taking a sip of her apple juice. "Of course there are lovely girls in Omega and Sky also." He added hastily.

"What did your mission letters say?" Rei asked eager for a subject change. They all shuffled for their letters but remained silent about their message. "Were they blank also?" The question seemed to relax everyone slightly.

Almost promptly, Max laid his green-tinged page flat. "I don't understand. If we're supposed to start the Trials we need missions. But where's our missions?" The Spring candidate was right. They were all on the Trials but no missions had been ordered yet. "You think they used some sort of trick on them?" Max asked. Looking around the patio and finding no one he held his hand out above the paper. For a few seconds his hand glowed green before it disappeared. "Nothing."

There was an annoyed sigh from across the table. "Well, it was worth a shot Max." Kotori said, trying to distract Max from the unimpressed look of Kai.

Each in their own thoughts, everyone but Kai jumped by the clattering of plates being set before them. "There you guys go. I hope everything's to your liking. Enjoy!" With a pleasant smile to them all the waitress hurried off to another table.

Kotori was staring hungrily at her croissant sandwich. The excitement from starting the Trials had worked up her appetite. "You make it look like you haven't eaten for a while, Kotori." Itsume remarked, earning another kick below the table. Despite the violent acts inflicted on him, Itsume held up his hands. "I did deserve that one." Solemnly, Max and Rei nodded as he said this.

"Oh shoo!" A lady from a few tables over exclaimed. Kotori glanced over at the immediate distraction as the lady scooted a scraggily black terrier away. It had been begging at her feet and reached the conclusion to move on. Trying to slyly beckon the dog over, Kotori dangled a bit of her croissant sandwich. The ruse seemed to work and the dog hurried over.

"What are you doing?" Max asked as he cut his pancakes with the side of his fork. Almost all attention was brought to her by the others at the table.

Dropping the piece of sandwich to the ground, Kotori quickly replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not doing anything!" Max looked around the sitting girl and grinned. "He's hungry too…" She meekly replied.

"What is it?" Rei asked surprised by the sudden change in her tone.

"It's a dog." Max replied before setting down a few small pieces of his pancakes down. "He's rather cute despite the dirt." The dog begin to trot away after filling it's belly with the sweet pancakes.

"I'm surprised to even see that kind of dog out in the streets. Isn't that a Scottish terrier?" Rei asked. He briefly recalled reading a book on the canine companions before deciding they weren't for him.

The three watched as the dog disappeared. "Well, he's gone now." Kotori muttered as she reached for her sandwich again. "Ow!" Her arm jerked away from the table and was instantly cradled by her other arm.

Various 'What's the matters' and looks once again shot in her direction. "I think it was static." She complained moving her sandwich plate away to the side to find the cause. "Oh dear Sky… Look!" Kotori held up her letter. It was no longer blank but read 'It's a dog eat dog world out there… Will he survive?' in neat handwriting.

"When did that get there?" Itsume muttered for all of the spectators. She quickly stuffed the paper into her skirt pocket.

"I don't know but I have to find that dog again!" Kotori cried as she pushed herself away from the table. Before the men could stop her she had jumped the small bushes and ran off.

Looking at each other Max and Rei hurried after her. "It appears we're left with the bill, Kai." Itsume sighed as he watched the other candidates run off. Surprisingly, Kai stood and walked off after the trio. "Hey! You all better come back after you get that dog!" The Omega candidate shouted. By then their table had received many stares from the café's patio customers. Rather than addressing the looks Itsume took a sip of his coffee. Might as well as save my dignity, he thought.

Ignoring the looks from the other pedestrians, Kotori pressed through the crowds. Truthfully said she had no idea where she was going or where the dog could be. "Hey Kotori! Wait up!" Someone called. Kotori turned around to face Max. "Have you found him?"

Shaking her head, Kotori groaned. "I think I'm going the right way but I don't know with all these people!" They moved to the side of the sidewalk to avoid the walking traffic.

"I think I hear barking." Max and Kotori looked at Rei as he hurried towards a large intersection. The sound had come from somewhere in the middle of the busy street not far from where they stopped her. People ranging from business suits to casual tourists had flooded the intersection to cross the street.

"Oh no!" Kotori cried as she noticed the dog in the center as people cleared the streets. Before Max or Rei could stop her she jumped out just as the traffic lights changed. "Seal four, Void!" A pale blue light followed her fingertip as she wrote out the Chinese character. Instantly, the area around her vanished to a blank white and she grabbed the small dog. Not knowing the danger of the situation the dog barked happily as it was scooped up. "You know, I don't get why you had to go so far." Kotori muttered, petting the terrier.

Suddenly cracks began forming in the white space. This can't be good, she thought as she looked around for something she recognized. Everywhere she turned there was the low rumble of car engines as parts of white space fell from the traffic lights and buildings. Very shortly all the white space would be gone and she'd be in the middle of the intersection. Kotori frantically looked for the sidewalk that had yet to start to appear.

Squeezing the puppy close to her she ran towards the closest building, hoping to get out of the street. She would meet up with the guys later, right now not getting herself killed was first priority. "Watch it!" A familiar voice shouted and she was pulled back from stepping out into the street again. Kotori could hear the roar of cars behind her as she stood panting in her rescuer's chest. Stepping back she prepared to thank the person but was cut off. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize what you just did?" Kai's shouting caused other pedestrians to slow down and stare at the two.

Just as Kai was going to start up again Max and Rei caught up with them. "I think we should go back to the café now. Itsume's probably wondering what happened." Rei said with a nudge of his head. Kai glared at the people around them and walked in the direction of the café. Rei turned back towards Kotori. "You think the puppy part of your mission?" He asked, hoping to lighten her shock.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to do that again." She replied stroking the dog's fur. Kotori flinched considerably as she felt a shock on her hip. Taking out the letter once again she read the contents of the letter. "So I'm to find him an owner by the end of the season." She said even though Rei had read the letter over her shoulder. "This can't be too bad…" Both candidates shrugged before looking down at the dog.

The dark matted hair would prove difficult to wash let alone untangle. Rei didn't know what to say to the girl that didn't already seem apparent. "Will you name him?" He asked. Kotori shrugged. Truthfully said she hadn't thought that far yet.

* * *

I'd really appreciate it if you could review this story. But just the fact it's getting read is making me happy. -


End file.
